Playful Nights
by cathmaster
Summary: Axel is having a bad night, so he goes to a bar, where he meets Roxas, who is an angsty teenager with a bucketload of problems. AkuRoku, Lime, One-shot


**A/N: **Another one-shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim everything- except the plot, which was made by me, Cathmaster. NO STEALING PLEASE.

**Warning: **Mild swearing, use of alcohol, implied prescpription drug abuse, implied hookering (?), and a lime.

**Playful Nights**

_Your fingers slip through mine _

_Your facial features fade and my eyes blur_

_The snow stings my eyes and the temperature drops ten degrees_

_**Why are you leaving me now**_

My fingers are numb. I think I've been gripping my Bic pen way too long now. I throw it across the room, letting my fingers dishevel my hair and putting my elbows on my wooden desk.

"Damn writers block," I mumble to no one but myself. I'm not that much of a poet. Maybe I should go back to writing fanfiction.

Or maybe it's the fact that I can't get the pubescent blonde stranger out of my head.

_I smash the phone down on the counter, my breathing staggered._

_"Damn Demyx," I breath, "Why'd he have to do this again?"_

_My thoughts are all jumbled together, creating strings and strings of confusion, and my pulse is racing. I honestly think Demyx needs some serious help. If only I could convince his parents to put him in long-term treatment. It worked for me._

_"I need a walk," I growl, my breathing still deep and mumbled, and swipe the keys off the marble counter._

_I lock my apartment door behind me and walk down the three flights of stairs. I wish we had an elevator. Or maybe I'm just being lazy. Probably the latter. But I think everyone has a little bit of laziness in them. I mean, does anyone want to walk down three flights of stairs? No one, that's who. Well, nevermind me. I'm rambling. I tend to do that pretty often._

_I walk out of the building and turn right, down the sidewalk. My hands are cold, so I shove my hands in my pockets. I probably should've put on a coat, but a hoodie will do. This is my favorite one. The light blue one with gold stars going down the arms and a huge lightning bolt going down my chest. It's kiddish, but wicked awesome. And contrasts nicely with my red hair, which is also pretty damn wicked awesome, in my opinion._

_God, I talk a lot._

_I walk about a half mile more before the shops start to appear, dimmed brightly by streetlights and neon signs. After passing a bowling alley, a night club, and a Baskin Robbins, I enter a bar._

_No one is in the bar except for what looks like a pretty blonde girl. She is slumped in a stool, her bright blue tank top riding up around her waist. Her short shorts are literally sliding off the leather seat. I sit down next to her._

_I take a closer look at the girl. I soon realize it is a boy. He looks underage._

_I can't take my eyes off of him, and he gives me an agitated look, saying, "What the hell do you think you're looking at?" A perfect chance to hit on him._

_"I'm looking at an angel. Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" My eyebrows raise and I can tell my grin is wicked._

_"Please," he rolls his eyes, letting his round shoulders fall, "Like I haven't heard that one before. Please amuse me with another cheesy, lame, pick-up line before I gag."_

_"Hmm, let me think," I put my elbows on the counter, my hands cupping my chin, "I can't think of anymore, except, you're downright gorgeous."_

_After a long minute of awkward silence, I ask, "Aren't you underage?" He looks away._

_"I knew it," I smirk, finding my detective skills higher than usual, "But I'll buy you a drink." His head turns back at me, his eyes lit._

_"Really?" He smiles. I chuckle._

_"Yes, really. What's your name?"_

_"Roxas." Roxas. Haven't heard that one before. It has a nice ring to it, though. Roxas._

_"And you?" He puts his feet on the stool, causing his knees to scrunch up in his face._

_"Axel. Put your legs down kid, I can't see your beautiful face."_

_"You can stop hitting on me now. And I want a Bud Light."_

_"That's it? No shots, no Vodka?" I smirk. This kid is so hot._

_"Maybe later...Do you have any prescription drugs on you?" Roxas asks._

_"Why the hell would I..." He frowns. "Actually, yes, I do. But you're going to have to work for that, Rox."_

_"Work?" He lets his legs fall from the stool. I order the drinks._

_"Let's sit at a booth." I stand up, and he follows me. We take a seat in the back._

_"Here's your beer, kid," I slide the drink across the table. He lifts it to his face and takes a long swig. When he's done he wipes his lips._

_"Is that your first try? Of alcohol, I mean." He chuckles._

_"Hell no. I come here often."_

_"Really? How old are you?"_

_"Seventeen."_

_"And what do you do when you come here?" I take a long sip of my beverage, eyeing the kid from head to toe._

_"Usually sit at the bar, until some pervert buys me a drink. Most of the time I manage to leave before things get out of hand, before people get too drunk."_

_"You think your plan is bulletproof Rox, that you won't get hurt. Eh, that's not true." I put my glass down on the table, staring at the gorgeous creature from the inside out._

_"And you know this because...?" Roxas' elbows go on the table._

_"When I was younger, I was like you. I use to dress like a whore to get guy's attention, to get laid and everything."_

_"I don't do it for the sex."_

_"You do it for the booze? Still. When you get drunk, you'll usually have sex."_

_"Or act like an idiot."_

_"Or act like an idiot. But usually the sex." We both take long sips until we're empty._

_"Can I have some more?" I shake my head. He frowns._

_"Why not?" His eyebrows furrow together._

_"I don't want to have sex with you, kid."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I can tell you want to. And I'm a lot older then you. I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out of this place yet."_

_"But why do you think I want to have sex?"_

_"Because you have a bad home life. You need a distraction from it all. So you come to a bar in hopes of attracting some 35 year old, mildly decent office worker with a wife and kids. It's an escape for you."_

_"Actually, I'm more into the college guys." I roll my eyes._

_"And my home life isn't that bad."_

_"Really?"_

_"It's school that's the worse. I can't take all that shit- all the work, all of the social stuff- it's too much."_

_"But what's bad at home?" I ask him._

_"I have no dad, my mom's an alcoholic."_

_"So you want to end up like her? In a bar every night?" I tilt my head._

_"No. But you have a point." He lets his hands fall onto the table._

_"Go home, kid. Get some rest. I bet it's past your cerfew."_

_"Don't have one." I sigh._

_"Did something happen tonight?" I ask, running a hand through my hair. Roxas gulps._

_"I guess..."_

_"Well, you're welcome to spend the night with me. And only tonight." I sigh, slinking in my chair in defeat. I couldn't help it. I was in his shoes once._

_"Really?" He lights up._

_"Yes. Let's go." I stand up, leave the mess at the table. He stands up to, following me out the door, his pink Uggs stomping._

_"Aren't you cold?" I ask him on the way over to my apartment._

_"No, I'm on an adreniline rush. And can I have some pills now? Please?" He gives me a puppy dog face. I frown._

_"I have some Xanax at home. Maybe later." I inwardly sigh. I know I'm feeding into all this negative behavior, but what the hell._

_We enter the building, walking up the three flights of stairs. I unlock my apartment door and Roxas rushes in, looking around my living space._

_"The futon's in the living room, food is in the fridge, pills are on the counter. Go home in the morning." I walk into my bedroom, but he follows behind me. I turn around, an aggravated sigh escaping._

_"What?" I glare._

_"I want to sleep with you." He touches my arm in a sexy fashion. Oh my God._

_I carry him bridal style in my arms, and throw him on my full-size bed, his body landing in the fluffy white comforter. I turn on my light. He starts to take his clothes off._

_I pounce on him, kissing his lips, my hands in his hair, his arms around my back. He moans as I bite his tongue and I give him kisses on his neck, bite his collarbone. I take off my shirt and he put his hands all over his chest, inspecting every inch. I lick the inside of his ear, and he laughs. He's ticklish there. I put my hands on his legs and lean into him, my head in his chest. As I bite his nipples he moans. He shoves his hands down my pants and I yelp._

_A long night of playfulness ensues._

I look through my desk and find the number written on looseleaf paper.

_Anytime you want to give me some of your Xanax, or buy me a Bud Light, call me._


End file.
